


Seed Wolf

by Yiichi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Mini-Alpha, Plants, Seed Wolf, Slice of Life, Slow Build, ongoing comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiichi/pseuds/Yiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a mysterious packet of seeds one day called 'Seed Wolf'. He doesn't expect anything to grow from them, maybe a flower or something to replace his beloved (and deceased) cactus Bertrand.</p>
<p>What grows from the little seed is surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to collect all of my Seed Wolf comics onto AO3 (I hope that's okay!). 
> 
> To read questions answered about the Seed Wolf universe and see more cute, small doodles, please visit my Tumblr tag.
> 
> yijitumbles.tumblr.com/tagged/seed-wolf

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, I have a ['Parts of Doge'](http://society6.com/product/parts-of-doge_print#1=45) and ['Cuts of Doge'](http://society6.com/product/cuts-of-doge_print#1=45) prints and items available to purchase at [my Society6 Store!](http://society6.com/yiji)


	6. Chapter 6

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested - yes, all those versions of Ken Dolls are actually real. I had to do a ton of researching to find the absolute gaudiest ones around, and I think i did quite well, hehe!
> 
>  **CHECK OUT THE TERRIBLE 80’s FASHION HERE!**  
> [Disco Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/disco.htm)  
> [Animal Lovin’ Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/animalovin.htm)  
> [Flight Time Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/flighttime.htm)  
> [Rainbow Prince Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/rainbowprince.htm)  
> [Cool Times Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/cooltimes.htm)  
> [Hawaiian Fun Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/hawaiianfun.htm)  
> [Rappin’ Rockin’ Ken](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/rappin_rockin_ken_short_hair.htm)  
> [Kirk](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/star_trek_ken_kirk.htm) and [Spock](http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/star_trek_ken_spock.htm) Collectible Ken Dolls


	9. Chapter 9

 


	10. Chapter 10

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to see exclusive content, including textless versions of the comic, in-production sketches and other goodies (for as little as $1 a month), [please support me on Patreon! ](https://www.patreon.com/Yiji)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: Due to plans for Seed Wolf to be published into a book on it’s completion, I have redrawn the entire chapter from scratch traditionally to keep the quality of the drawings consistent. Hope you guys like the new style!**

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to see exclusive content, including textless versions of the comic, in-production sketches and other goodies (for as little as $1 a month), [please support me on Patreon! ](https://www.patreon.com/Yiji)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: Due to plans for Seed Wolf to be published into a book on it’s completion, I have redrawn the entire chapter from scratch traditionally to keep the quality of the drawings consistent. Hope you guys like the new style!**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something’s cookin’ in Stiles’ room - what could it be?
> 
> Introducing the new Seed Wolf, with overhauled artwork! I was pretty unhappy with how the digital Seed Wolf was looking, and my art style wasn’t translating well through digital inking (which just goes to show how much I suck at it). So from now on all Seed Wolf comics will have a new overhauled look, and the old ones will (eventually) be redrawn!
> 
> And when the series ends, it will be released into a book! So please look forward to that!
> 
> If you’d like to see exclusive content, including textless versions of the comic, in-production sketches and other goodies (for as little as $1 a month), please support me [on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/Yiji?)

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to see exclusive content, including textless versions of the comic, in-production sketches and other goodies (for as little as $1 a month), please support me [on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/Yiji?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SPECIAL NOTE:** I’ve updated my Patreon page, so from the next comic onward, all Patrons (starting from $1/month and upwards) will have an extra reward added of being able to read the comic a day earlier than my Tumblr users!
> 
> If you’d like to see exclusive content, including textless versions of the comic, in-production sketches and other goodies (for as little as $1 a month), please [support me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/Yiji?)

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SPECIAL NOTE:** I’ve updated my Patreon page, so from the next comic onward, all Patrons (starting from $1/month and upwards) will have an extra reward added of being able to read the comic a day earlier than my Tumblr users!
> 
> If you’d like to see exclusive content, including textless versions of the comic, in-production sketches and other goodies (for as little as $1 a month), please [support me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/Yiji?)

 


	17. Chapter 17

 


	18. Chapter 18

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 


End file.
